The Prophecied Mutant
by Nathan-Daystorm
Summary: Is an ancient prophecy coming true, and if so, what will the outcome be?
1. Default Chapter

The Prophesied Mutant Prologue: Introducing the Hero  
  
Author's Note: AU in some respects. Also not a SI fic. Created this character a bit ago, for a Marvel RPG my friend was trying to create. He was a solo mutant then, but I was on my Nate Grey kick at the time, so.yeah. Now he's going to be swept up into the X-Men, but there's a problem: He could possibly be the mutant described in an ancient prophecy.and none know whether he will be the hero that STOPS the end of the world.or the man that BRINGS it. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, no? Evil grin Anyway, let's get on with it, shall we? As always, please read and review. And don't worry, all the X-Men on the team list below will get explored. Also, most of the X-Men are still teenagers. Here's the deal on team line-up and ages.  
  
Logan: Eldest member of the team, 28 years old. Beast: Second eldest member of the team, 24 years old. Storm: 22 years old Jean: 17 Cyclops: 17 Rogue: 16 Nightcrawler: 15 Iceman: 15 Kitty: 14  
  
Hex Mason was your typical, 16 year old high school kid. Well, ok, not TYPICAL, exactly. He was most definitely an introvert, a loner, and an all around quiet guy. His hair was a strange orangeish-red color, like fire, and his eyes were very. . .strange. They lacked pupils, and yet, he was not blind. Everyone thought he had twenty-twenty vision. And GREAT intuition.  
  
What he didn't tell anybody was that he DIDN'T have great intuition. What he DID have was an ability, a MUTANT ability, an ability that let him see quite a bit. Behind him, in front, to the left, to the right. It had a pretty good radius too, about twenty feet. And that wasn't his ONLY ability, either.  
  
He was also a pyrokinetic, able to create fire at a whim. What was different about him, even compared to other pyrokinetics, was that he could not only create fire, but also ABSORB it to make himself stronger. Which, of course, he never did, because every time he absorbed the flames, they became a part of him, and they made his own fire that much harder to control, his own blood boil all the more when he used that particular power.  
  
So he relied on physicality, and to that end, he got by. He was lithe but muscular, had a heroic stockiness to his shoulders, and a face that apparently looked good enough for the movies. Well, excluding the eyes. He was about 5'8" tall, and wore his hair long, down to his shoulders.  
  
This day, however, was a special day. It was the day he was to be enrolled at Xavier's School for the Gifted. His parents thought that was best, and after he accidentally set the toaster on fire for no apparent reason, he agreed with them. And the fact that he had been. . .ADMIRING some of the girls there only played a SLIGHT part in his decision. After all, he'd stopped when the Professor had made a joke to him in his own head about having raised the girls well and that, hopefully, he could be raised the same way.  
  
And that guy Logan. He was cool. Not the most friendly sort around, but Hex had already picked out a role model, and he was it, followed at a close second by the one called Scott Summers. Hank McCoy seemed like a great teacher and an all around friendly guy, if a bit longwinded. Kurt Wagner was definitely the party animal of the school, and apparently had a crush on the girl called Kitty, judging by the way he tailed her (no pun intended) around the mansion. The woman called Storm was definitely a looker, but in all actuality, wasn't his type. She seemed too stiff to him, though he HAD just met her. She was with a red head named Jean, who seemed warm, if at times a BIT detached, like she had something else on her mind. And that left one person, and the one that had struck him the most.  
  
The Professor had been giving the tour of the game room, which really made Hex smile, as he was an avid gamer, when he saw her. A girl with brown hair, a locke of white tucked behind her right ear, playing a PlayStation 2. That alone qualified her as a friend already, but then the Professor called out to her. Apparently her name, or codename, was Rogue, and she turned and stood, brushing herself off. She was wearing what looked like leather sleeves on her arms, which made Hex wonder. WHY was she wearing leather sleeves on her arms? Was she an S 'n M queen? Would the Professor let that kind of thing go on? 'Nah' Hex thought, shaking himself out of that fear tinged thought. 'This girl looks too innocent to be that kind of person. Innocent and. . .man, she looks like she's got a lot of worries about her.' And yet, she was so unequivocally beautiful. Her skin was smooth, her complexion just the right shade of pale. She was perhaps two inches shorter than he was. She had a narrow waist and a figure that would definitely drive most men wild. But the way she walked over is what caught his interest. She started out striding over casually, but then got sheepish as she came closer, her hands behind her back, glancing up from behind her hair at him. She seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move, and he did. He stuck out his hand. "Hi. I'm Hex Mason." She smiled in thanks and shook his hand.  
  
"Ah'm Rogue," she replied, her voice soft and sweet, with a definite southern accent that only sweetened her voice even more.  
  
"Rogue," the Professor interrupted, "why don't you take our new student on a little tour of the mansion?" She looked over at the Professor.  
  
"He's a new student, Professor?"  
  
"Indeed he is Rogue," he replied, his tone unreadable. She turned her face back to him and finally looked at him in the eyes, and the pain he saw in hers struck him. This girl was very lonely, and she hated it. She wanted to be with other people so much, and yet she couldn't, and that was slowly killing her.  
  
'And' Hex vowed, 'there is no way in HELL I'm going to allow that.' She reached out and took his hand, leading him towards the large staircase nearby.  
  
"C'mon, Ah'll show ya 'round." He smiled and nodded, waiting to get out of earshot before he decided to speak his thoughts. Once he saw the Professor and his parents disappear around a corner, he looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"So, Rogue isn't really your name, is it? That's a codename or something, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah," she replied.  
  
"So what's your real name?" She blinked at him in surprise.  
  
"Why d'ya wanna know mah real name?"  
  
"I noticed you playing the PS2, which means we're going to be friends, and I like to know my friend's real names." She laughed, yet another sweet sound, and replied.  
  
"Marie. Mah name's Marie."  
  
'A pretty name' Hex thought.  
  
"What," she asked, surprised. Hex blinked. Had he spoken that thought OUT LOUD? Judging by the heat that was rapidly gathering in his cheeks, he figured he had.  
  
"Uh. . .sorry, just sort of thinking out loud there," he replied, while thinking something completely different. 'Please don't think I'm a freak please don't think I'm a freak please don't think I'm a freak.' She laughed again and he realized he'd thought out loud AGAIN.  
  
"Trust me, Ah'm not one ta talk about people bein' freaks." Now it was Hex's turn to blink in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Awww, nothin'. Don't worry 'bout it."  
  
"No, go ahead, tell me."  
  
"See, it's just. . .mah power, it's, uh. . .if Ah make skin contact with somebody else, Ah absorb 'em." She took a deep breath, then continued. "Like. . .sorta like their life force, or somethin'. If the somebody's a mutant, Ah also get their powers fer a short time." She was still forced to blink back tears when she thought about not being able to touch anyone again.  
  
Hex noticed the tears, and turned, taking her free hand in his. "Hey, I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, look at me. My eyes don't have pupils, I can see things all around me for about a twenty mile radius, my hair is the color of fire, I can create fire, and I can absorb it. If that doesn't make me a freak, I don't know what does."  
  
"Yeah, but Ah cain't touch people." Hex smiled.  
  
"You're touching me right now."  
  
"Ahh, that's with these damned leather gloves on. Ah'm not really touchin' you."  
  
"Yes, you are," he said, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Thanks. Y'know, Hex, Ah like you. Ah don't normally bond real well with people, 'specially NEW people, but Ah like you." Hex smiled.  
  
"Same here, on both counts," he replied. "So, what say you show me the rest of this HUUUUUGE place, huh?" ....................................  
  
The tour came and went, and Hex confidently lead the way back to where Rogue assured him his parents would be. Apparently, however, he walked in on something he shouldn't have, because the Professor's head suddenly snapped up, and his parents' faces were worn and stressed. The Professor nodded, and Hex's father got up and walked over to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, which Hex knew WASN'T good. Rogue gave his hand a squeeze as the Professor wheeled out of the room, calling for her to join him. Hex shook his head. "No, she can stay," he replied. "If that's ok with you, that is, Professor." Professor Xavier paused a moment and then nodded.  
  
"I don't see why not, as long as you don't mind, Rogue?" Rogue smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Ah'm good here Professor, thanks." He smiled and nodded, and then continued to wheel himself down the corridor.  
  
"Son, I have something I need to tell you."  
  
"Well, I figured. You don't look so good. Bad news?"  
  
"We need to leave you here today." Hex shrugged.  
  
"Alright. Can't say I won't miss you guys or saying good-bye to the few friends I have in school, but I'll live. So what's up? Why do you guys look so bad?"  
  
"That's another story for another day, son. You'll find out eventually, I think." ....................................  
  
"Welllll," Hex said with a sigh, "THAT was cryptic."  
  
"Ah bet he was just tryin' ta protect ya," Rogue replied, walking next to him.  
  
"No, seriously. The only other time he's been that cryptic with me is. . .ah, shit."  
  
"Somethin' wrong?"  
  
"I really, really hope this doesn't have anything to do with my brother."  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Yeah," Hex replied, suddenly sounding haggard. "Twin brother, to be exact. Not identical. Well, in appearance. In power, well. . .we're both pyrokinetics, but other than that, we're not the same. He doesn't have the special sight ability."  
  
"Ah've been meanin' ta ask ya. . .what's THAT like, bein' able ta see all around ya?"  
  
"Oh," he replied with a laugh. "I don't normally use it. I can sort of switch views, know what I mean?"  
  
"Ah get it. Ya can switch between yoah 'bird's eye view' and normal sight?"  
  
"Exactly." He wanted to put his arm around her, but knew that the skin contact wouldn't allow it, so instead he just took her hand in his. "So, what do we do here, exactly?"  
  
"Well, this place is a school, and we train too."  
  
"What kinds of classes are there?"  
  
"Advanced ones, that's fo' sure. Ah don't even think people in COLLEGE go through these classes." Hex paled.  
  
"Oh, great. And do we get to choose what we take, or are we assigned classes?"  
  
"We get ta choose electives, but othah than that, the Professor assigns 'em. Chemistry, Physics, stuff like that. And a whole heckuva lotta math."  
  
"Goody. The bane of my existence." He paused, and his face darkened for a second. "Second bane, anyway.  
  
"What's the first?" Hex shook his head.  
  
"So, were do we eat around here? I'm starved." Rogue noted the quick change of subject but let it go.  
  
"Since it's a weekend, we can go out and eat if we want. Ah don't really get out much, so Ah usually eat here."  
  
"Well, that's GOT to change. Say, why don't we go see a movie?"  
  
"Ah dunno, that doesn't seem like a good-" But Hex was already dragging her towards the door.  
  
"I just got my license a couple weeks ago, so I can drive. We'll go see whatever you want, but you've really gotta get out."  
  
"Hex, Ah was sayin' I don't think this is the best idea."  
  
"Oh, forget about that. Consider this a kidnapping, you've got no choice in the matter."  
  
"What if Ah-"  
  
"Bump into somebody? You won't, don't worry, and even if you do, you'll have the sleeves on your arms to protect you there."  
  
"And if mah face touches somebody?"  
  
"I don't think that'll happen."  
  
"What if Ah accidentally touch YA?" Hex laughed.  
  
"I'll thank you."  
  
"Ah'll drain your life, put ya in a coma!"  
  
"And I'll be the happiest coma patient around. It'll be worth it, don't worry."  
  
"Not ta me."  
  
"Look, the two of us won't make skin contact. And besides, skin contact is different then touching." The pair were in the parking lot now, and to Hex's surprise, he found his car there, with a note from his father saying that he'd dropped it off. The keys were taped to the note. He unlocked the car, pushed her into the passenger seat, closed the door, and locked it again so she couldn't bolt out. He walked around to the driver's side, unlocked the car, slid in, pulled Rogue back in as she tried to get out, closed her door, closed his, and then locked the car again. "Now, what movie are we gonna see?" ....................................  
  
"Y'know, Ah'm really gonna get ya fo' this."  
  
"Yeah yeah, sure you will. Was it my fault you tripped and fell right into the love seat thing?"  
  
"Yeah, it was. Ya are the one that tripped me, 'member?"  
  
". . .Ok, so maybe it was. But hey, we couldn't move after that, could we?"  
  
"Sure we could."  
  
". . .Y'know, you're really no fun." Rogue laughed, a devilish smile playing across her face.  
  
"What makes ya think Ah'm not just playin' with ya right now? Ah mean, how d'ya even know Ah didn't trick ya into takin' me out, huh?"  
  
"Can't be tricked into what you already wanted to do," Hex replied matter- of-factly. He realized he'd been thinking out loud again. "I REALLLLY need to stop doing that," he said with an exhausted sigh.  
  
"Y'know, Ah think Ah might be able ta get through this after all," she said with a smile. ....................................  
  
"Y'know, I really don't think this is a good idea," Bobby Drake mumbled from the back of the movie theater.  
  
"Well, we have to make sure this guy's trustworthy," Scott Summers retorted.  
  
"It's just that. . .this makes it seem like we don't trust Rogue."  
  
"No, we don't trust HEX," Scott corrected. "We're making sure he doesn't hurt her, or try to make any moves, or anything."  
  
"And if we get caught," Bobby asked. Scott paused, cocked his head, considering it for a second.  
  
"Then we run like hell and make sure the Professor knows we won't be back for the weekend." Bobby shook his head.  
  
"No can do Scott. If we tell the Professor about this, it'll be like telling him we don't trust him, either. After all, he read this guy when they first met, remember?" Bobby couldn't tell behind Scott's ruby glasses, but Scott actually blinked in surprise.  
  
"You're right. I didn't think of that." He sighed. "Well, I guess we just don't explain where we are."  
  
"Ohhhh no, Scott Summers. If we get caught, I'm fessing up to Rogue and telling the truth." Scott shrugged, as if to say that it was Bobby's tail in the fryer and not his. "About BOTH of us."  
  
"You wouldn't." Bobby smiled deviously.  
  
"Well, I told you I'd get back at you for the last prank you pulled. This happens to be it."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Yeah, I know you do. Now shut up, the movie's starting."  
  
And it started with a very loud BOOM. ....................................  
  
Hex spun as debris from the back of the theater flew past him. "Oh, great," he growled, looking at the large hole in the wall leading out into the parking lot, and the figures that stood in it. They were your typical skinhead mutant haters, armed to the teeth. Those two were quickly dealt with by the sudden appearance of Bobby Drake and Scott Summers. It was the giant, robotic, red foot that he could see behind them. "Sentinel," he roared to the two X-Men in the back of the theater. They spun and saw the giant foot and noticeably paled. Hex, meanwhile, was flying (literally) toward the hole in the wall, a trail of fire being left behind him. He zoomed out and soared up, forming a fireball and launching it at one of the Sentinels.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Oh shit," Hex snapped. "Alright, that doesn't work. Let's try something bigger." He saw Scott ready to fire a blast, but shouted down to the man. "No! These things, don't ask me how, but they have some kinda weird reflective metal! Any blast you fire would just bounce back at you!" Scott cursed, while Bobby took to the air on his ice.  
  
"Well, we can still hurt them," Bobby shouted.  
  
"You got that right. And I have an idea." He shouted down to Scott. "Take care of Rogue!" He looked to Bobby. "Fire and ice, on three!" Bobby nodded. "THREEEEE!" The pair of them flew in opposite directions around the Sentinel and then fired their respective powers. Half of the Sentinel's head was frozen, while the other half was melting and on fire. The other one managed to fire a concussion blast at Bobby, and the boy began to fall. Hex soared down and caught him, lowering him quickly to Scott. "Get him and Rogue back to the mansion," he said.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"It's only one Sentinel. I can handle myself until you come back with reinforcements."  
  
"Ah'm not leavin' you here!"  
  
"Not your choice Rogue, not your choice," Hex replied.  
  
"Like hell it ain't mah choice! Ah'm stayin' put for as long as ya are!"  
  
"You know you're stubborn as hell, right?"  
  
"So she's been told," Scott cut in. "But he's right this time! Somebody needs to stay here and hold off the Sentinel, and I can't use my powers, Bobby's out, so that leaves him!"  
  
"Ah'm not LEAVIN'! Ah already SAID that!" Hex shoved Scott towards the parking lot.  
  
"Just go, she's not changing her mind and we're wasting time! But move FAST, damnit!" Scott looked towards him and nodded.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can!" With that Scott threw Bobby over his shoulder, spun on his heel, and took off in the direction of his car. ....................................  
  
Scott burst in as Logan was running towards the huge double doors at the mansion's entrance. "We already know! Me an' the elf should be enough to help out, right?"  
  
"After the way Hex handled the first Sentinel, I'd say so! Just hurry, because with the first one, he didn't have to concentrate on looking after Rogue at the same time as fighting!" ....................................  
  
Logan was amazed at the scene in front of him when he and Nightcrawler arrived at the movie theater. Hex was standing in front of a Sentinel, it's head and upper body on fire, one of its legs broken in several places, and an arm completely severed. Rogue was standing next to Hex, her jaw hanging open and a dumb look on her face. She recovered quickly and pointed to the two new arrivals, while shaking Hex out of whatever trance he'd been in. The two of them walked over and silently lead the way to Hex's car. Finally, halfway back to the mansion, Logan broke the silence. "What happened back there?"  
  
"It made me angry," Hex replied, his voice sounding dark and moody.  
  
"Remind me," Nightcrawler stated, "to never get on your bad side." Hex sighed at that and shook his head.  
  
"Not bad side, Kurt. Not bad side." He didn't say another word the rest of the trip, and as soon as they were parked, he and Rogue immediately headed off in a separate direction. ....................................  
  
"You know," Jean Grey said, sitting across from the new student, Hex Mason, one leg draped over the arm of the chair he sat in, "I can read your mind if you really decide to be too stubborn to talk." He opened his mouth to spit out some angry retort, but closed it with a snap before any words came out. "I'm serious. Whatever you want to say, at any point during this little chat, say it." He looked as if he was going to say one thing, then switched to another as his mouth opened.  
  
"So what the fuck is this supposed to be, a session with a shrink?" She was surprised at how much of that sentence came out in a growl. It reminded her of Logan, only Logan's growls were never this. . .well, intense, or perhaps as beastial, she couldn't decide.  
  
"No," she replied slowly, "just a little peer chatting."  
  
"Do I have to be here," he asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Would it matter if you did?" Hex began to get up.  
  
"Shit, forget this, I'm getting the fuck outta here," he said, another growl.  
  
"Yes," Jean stated firmly, "you have to be here." Hex slumped back into the position he'd been in moments before. "So, are you going to talk?" He gave her a sarcastic, angry chuckle.  
  
"'bout what?"  
  
"Anything." She sighed when she saw that he wasn't going to initiate the conversation. "How are you adjusting to the school?"  
  
"School? Fine."  
  
"Ok, how are you adjusting to living at the mansion?"  
  
"I'm ok." That was it. Jean blew up on him.  
  
"DAMNIT, you have to say more than TWO WORDS!" Hex was up in a flash, gestures angry and eyes blazing with rage.  
  
"You want more than two words little miss priss, you got it! I damn well dismantled that Sentinel, and do you want to know why? Because it was leveling a blast at Rogue! And it sure as hell wasn't a fucking concussion blast, I can tell you that much! So I dismantled the motherfucker! I didn't care who the FUCK got hurt, I didn't care whether I DIED or not, just so-fucking-long as I saved her! Nothing else mattered, and I lost CONTROL! You want to know that closely guarded little fucking secret that all you goddamn telepaths can't fucking get to in my head?! I can bloody fucking ABSORB flames as well as I can fucking CREATE them! You want to know something ELSE?! Do you?! Well guess the fuck what, every time I ABSORB flames my own damn self suffers! I lose more and fucking more self control each time I do it! It's like my damn SOUL is the fire, and every time I absorb flames, I add to the torrent! And each damn time, more control DISAPPEARS, and I'm TERRIFIED of what'll be left after I absorb TOO MUCH and absolutely PETRIFIED of what I'll BECOME!" The explosion seemed to have drained him, and his face fell, looking tired and haggard. He flopped back down into the chair and added, tiredly, "And Sentinel's have pretty powerful flame throwers." The wave of understanding hit Jean instantly.  
  
"The Sentinel tried to blast Rogue with a flamethrower, and you took the blast, absorbed the flames, and ended up losing control."  
  
"Yeah," Hex said, his voice sounding as if he hadn't slept for three days and wanted to be anywhere else but in the room he was in, talking to the person he was talking to.  
  
"It's ok, you didn't hurt anybody."  
  
"I could have."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"That's not the point," he replied. "The point is that I could have, and that next time, or the time after that, I might.  
  
"You don't know that. We can help you with control-"  
  
"Yeah, right. Look, Jean, I know you mean well, and I know you want to help me, but please, don't patronize me." He stood up, brushed himself off, and strode out of the room, intending to go to his room and sleep for a good, long time. Jean, meanwhile, concentrated on sending her thoughts to the Professor.  
  
+Professor+ she mind-spoke, +I think there's a problem we need to discuss.+ 


	2. The Truth About Cheese Fries

The Prophesied Mutant Chapter 1 The Truth Behind French Fries  
  
Note: Ok, the title's strange, but it involves a bit of Hex's back-story, and should provide a bit more personality for the character. The brother that was mentioned in the previous chapter is also explored here as well, though not too deeply. Saving that for a later chapter. And yes, I am most definitely setting up for a Hex/Rogue romance, because I have plans that require Hex to be with Rogue. I suppose I should've put in a character death warning when I posted the prologue, but I forgot, sorry. So yes, there will be character death, but it will be handled well. Also, I just want to warn you, I'm not the best at writing accents, so I may be a little inconsistent.  
  
"Hey, you know what I could go for right now," Bobby Drake, better known as Iceman, sighed. "Some cheese fries." Hex Mason, newest student at Xavier's School For the Gifted, nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"With bacon," he added. Bobby clapped him on the back in a jovial agreement.  
  
"Ah dunno HOW you boys can EAT that stuff. It ain't healthy fer ya, that's fo' sure."  
  
"Well, my body burns off excess calories almost before they touch my tongue, so I don't really have anything to worry about. Now, I don't know how Frosty the Snowman over here handles his, but he pigs out all the time and he only does what the Professor has us do for exercise. Doesn't seem to be hurting him any."  
  
"Well, I've just got high metabolism!"  
  
"Sure you do, Glacier Guy."  
  
". . .That was wrong."  
  
"Only from where you're sitting, Icecube."  
  
". . .Don't you think you've had your fill for today?"  
  
"Bobby, it's only 8:30 in the morning."  
  
". . .I hate you."  
  
"Yeah yeah, sure you do Dry Ice." Rogue shook her head.  
  
"This is gonna be a looooong day," she sighed. ....................................  
  
And lo and behold, it was. The good-natured insulting continued all day, with Bobby getting in his shots as well, only pausing in the Danger Room at Hex's request. Something about wanting to get real training in, not goofing off. Which, truth be told, none of the others were against, and apparently Hex had earned a bit of respect from Logan for that comment. "Kid's got a good head on his shoulders," he was heard to say to Scott upon leaving the Danger Room. The professor decided to give the students an extra day off Monday because of the Sentinel attack (and the rumors of other attacks on the way) and sent Logan, Scott, and Storm to investigate. And then he called Hex into his office, and that's where he sat now, a bit nervous and uncertain as to what was going on. The professor hadn't said anything since he'd walked in, and it was beginning to worry him. Finally, after a few more moments, the professor sighed and spoke.  
  
"Mr. Mason, I believe you're a telepath." Hex couldn't help but chuckle at that.  
  
"If I was, I would've gotten straight A's in all of my classes back in public school." He composed himself quickly, since the tension in the room didn't seem to like jokes, and said, "Seriously though, wouldn't someone KNOW that they have telepathic ability?"  
  
"I have a confession to make, Mr. Mason." Hex nodded but didn't say anything. "In truth, though I can speak to your mind. . .I can't read it. I can barely speak to you in your mind, as a matter of fact. Jean cannot do either." Hex's jaw was attempting to drop, but he made sure to keep it in check.  
  
"How. . .? Is that possible?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is. That is why I believe you are a telepath. It would take quite a bit of power to set up the blocks necessary to keep ME out, but it could be done."  
  
"But I'm not a telepath," Hex replied.  
  
"What other explanation is there, do you think?" Hex shrugged helplessly.  
  
"I don't know, professor. But I know I'm NOT a telepath." The professor seemed to be considering something, and then spoke.  
  
"Mr. Mason, I would like to try something, if you'd be willing?"  
  
"I'm all ears, professor." The professor handed him a letter opener. "What do you want me to do with this?"  
  
"Place your hand on the table and stab yourself through the hand with it." This time, Hex's jaw DID drop. When he regained the ability to form words, he found himself sputtering a question.  
  
"Y-you want me to WHAT?!"  
  
"Trust me, Mr. Mason."  
  
"Professor, I don't have a healing factor like Logan's-"  
  
"TRUST me, Mr. Mason." Hex hesitated a moment longer and then slowly placed his hand on the professor's desk, palm pressed against the desk. He reversed the blade of the letter opener and looked up at the professor for a final confirmation. He nodded, and Hex gritted his teeth and stabbed downward with the letter opener, prepared to howl in pain.  
  
Instead, there was a flash of metal, and the letter opener glanced off his suddenly steel hand and thunked into the desk. Again, Hex's jaw dropped. "How. . .how the hell did I do that?" His head snapped up to meet the professor's gaze. "Sorry about that, professor." Charles laughed, actually laughed!  
  
"That's ok Mr. Mason, given the circumstances a bit of foul language is understandable."  
  
"Well. . .how, professor?"  
  
"Since I cannot read your mind I can't tell for certain, but I do believe you have yet ANOTHER power, though this one isn't necessarily a controlled one. I believe that your body reacts to certain situations. For instance, a letter opener is about to pierce your hand, so your body makes itself into metal to protect itself." An idea suddenly popped into Hex's head and he bolted up. "Professor, do you think we could continue this later? I just remembered something important I needed to take care of." The professor nodded, smiling, and Hex spun and headed swiftly for the door.  
  
"And Hex?" Hex craned his head around to look at the professor. "Be sure to have her back my eleven." Hex's face broke out in a smile and he sped out, with the professor laughing and shaking his head.  
  
"Youth. Sometimes, you don't even NEED to read their minds." ....................................  
  
"Ah don't know what this is all about," Rogue was saying, sitting in a little diner near the school and munching idly on a cheese fry, having picked the bacon off, "but ya sure are excited about SOMETHIN'." Hex nodded and smiled.  
  
"We'll get to that in a second. Right now, I just want to enjoy the company." Rogue blushed and tried to cover it up by stretching.  
  
"So why d'ya like cheese fries so much?" Hex shrugged.  
  
"I've always had them whenever things weren't going good. Y'know, like a comfort food. Guess that's how I got hooked."  
  
"Rough past?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that."  
  
"Somethin' ta do with yoah brother?" Hex was silent for a moment, and then nodded.  
  
"He was never the most. . .friendly sort. And not like Logan's version of unfriendly, either. Like. . .mean, unfriendly. Mean and. . .evil." He sighed. "He really hated me. Oh, sure, he hated everybody, but me especially."  
  
"Ya sure he hated ya, that it wasn't just some rivalry?" Hex shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Nah. Normal sibling rivalry was one thing, but normal sibling rivalry doesn't involve one brother trying to murder the other." Rogue choked on the fry she was munching on.  
  
"He tried ta KILL ya?!" Hex nodded and leaned back in his seat across from her.  
  
"Yeah. More than once. I'd always win, but since I never told anybody about what was going on, sooner or later, he'd always be back for more. Eventually he ran away, and I have no idea where he is now. Hopefully, far, far away." .................................... (Note: Switching from 3rd person to 1st person for this.)  
  
I can't help but laugh at the stupidity of my dear, naïve twin. He truly believes that I left and never intended to return. Little did he realize what my true intentions were when I chose to run away.  
  
My goals could be better accomplished when I played by no rules except my own, and I could only do that if I lived on the streets, moving from place to place near the house you and I used to share. I suppose you're wondering why I never tried a surprise attack. Well, perhaps it was because I DID. Numerous times. Of course, when one can absorb flames and turn one's body into steel to prevent the damage of a small throwing knife, a surprise attack is quite useless.  
  
A PHYSICAL surprise attack, anyway. But now, now I know a way to reach you, a way you'll never even see coming. And then, dear brother, you will bleed. You will bleed. But you are right about one thing, my oh-so-noble twin.  
  
These ARE good cheese fries. .................................... (Note: Switching back now.)  
  
"So, I bet you're wondering why I just HAD to have cheese fries and why you just HAD to come with me, right?"  
  
"Well, Ah WAS beginnin' ta wonder." Before Rogue could stop him, Hex had managed to slide the leather sleeve off of her right arm, and before she could pull away, he'd taken her right hand in his. She tried to yank her hand out of his, but he only tightened his grip and held on. "What're ya DOING?! Ah'm gonna hurt ya now, Ah'm gonna. . .wait. . .nothin's happenin'." Hex let out a triumphant whoop and placed her hand on his face. "How. . .?"  
  
"My body reacts to the situation," Hex replied excitedly. "Thus it nullifies your ability!" She couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle of delight. She could touch someone! She could touch someone and not hurt them!  
  
And it helped that it was a guy she was really beginning to like. .................................... (Switching to 1st person again.)  
  
Ahhh, that explains it. So your body reacts to the situation, does it brother dear? Well, there goes pretty much all of my backup plans, in case Plan A doesn't work.  
  
Yet, I've still got Plan A.  
  
Should I say 'hello' while I'm here, I wonder? Perhaps take a look at the girl you've attached yourself to? Does she know, I wonder, your feelings for her?  
  
More than likely you'd deny those feelings if I mentioned them to you. If I recall, that was one of our few common grounds, our little chats about the opposite sex. Oh, sure, there was the one time I attempted to stab you in the back after a poignant talk about relationships, but you CAN'T hold that against me. Truthfully, I was just trying to butter my toast, and the opportunity presented itself. Would you have missed the opportunity?  
  
If you were me, I mean.  
  
.No, no, I suppose I should stay in the shadows for a bit longer. After all, if I revealed myself now, you'd be on your guard, and I can't have that, now can I?  
  
Well then, back to my cheese fries. ....................................  
  
I watch them both, especially the one in the booth alone, and can't help but wonder: What could make one brother turn out so evil while one turned out undeniably good? Was it a simple matter of random chance, or could it have been something more?  
  
I also wonder what it would take to bring the two men together, what it would take to rip them even farther apart. I wonder what it would take to make the one with the girl kill and make the lone one save lives.  
  
I wonder. . . . ....................................  
  
Geez. I knew she was gonna be happy, but this I didn't expect. It's like she's on three caffeine highs at ONCE! Definitely hard to keep up with.  
  
And yet, I couldn't have wiped the warm, affectionate smile off my face if I'd wanted to. Instead, I just stare at her.  
  
I stare at the glee in her beautiful, deep brown eyes. I stare at the locke of white hair at the front of a mass of auburn. I stare at the slight dimples she gets when she smiles, I stare at her beautiful skin, delicate nose, and soft chin. I stare at her lips, upturned in the rare kind of happiness that only comes along once in a while, that true, genuine, untainted bliss. I can't help but imagine how soft those full, slightly pouty lips must be.  
  
Yeah, I guess I AM happy because she is, aren't I? All those worries I saw in her eyes when we first met, they're gone now, completely gone. She's just smiling and running her hand up and down my arm-which, by the way, I'm enjoying a great deal-and squeezing my other hand and it looks like she wants to crawl over the table and kiss me. And you know what the oddest thing of all is? I've only just met this girl, and, well. . . .  
  
I wouldn't be opposed to that course of action at all. ....................................  
  
Ah can't believe it! Ah can touch somebody again! Yeah, Ah know it's only one person, but it gives me hope, know what I mean? Ah know Ah still prob'ly won't be able ta touch anybody else. An' yeah, that might get me down sometimes, but now Ah'll have someone ta go to ta talk about it with! Ah'll have someone who can hug me an' snuggle with me an' make me feel better!  
  
Did Ah just say snuggle?  
  
Yeah, guess Ah did. Makes me really stop an' look at him for a minute.  
  
He prob'ly doesn't realize it, but he looks pretty heroic sittin' there. Or sittin' anywhere, really. Doesn't really look heroic in the typical, tights an' cape sense, but in a "Ah'm gonna do what Ah know is right, an' Ah don't care what anybody else WANTS me ta do" type'a way. Biker jacket, anarchy t-shirt, leather pants, combat boots. Certainly isn't normally mah type. But he's also got that slightly tan skin, th' blonde-ish orange hair, th' smooth skin (no stubble, Ah like that) an' despite th' fact that he's got those white eyes of his, they still manage ta somehow be deep and full of emotion.  
  
Ah know he's enjoyin' me runnin' mah hand up an' down his arm, an' that's why Ah'm still doin' it. We're both enjoyin' holdin' hands with the other hand, so Ah'm gonna keep that where it is, too. Ah notice him starin' at me and smile. Ah kinda like the attention.  
  
He looks like he's pretty deep in thought. Maybe Ah should just lean over an' snap him out of it. But Ah've only ever kissed someone once, an' that one didn't even get finished. Then again, he just gave me back somethin' Ah thought Ah'd lost forevah. Ah think maybe it's worth the risk.  
  
Well, here Ah go. Let's pray Ah'm right. .................................... (Switching back for a moment.)  
  
Hex was so deep in his own thoughts he didn't even notice Rogue lean forward, but he DID notice when her lips met his. He was too shocked to return the sentiment for a moment, but then closed his eyes and began to kiss her back. Neither one was sure exactly what they were doing, but they were both willing to take the risk.  
  
Both hoped it wouldn't backfire on them. .................................... (1st person)  
  
Well, guess I've seen all I need to see here my brother. I know for certain what I'll do, and I know for certain it'll work.  
  
I'll just get up, pay my bill, and leave, with no worry about you seeing me as I do.  
  
You're busy with someone else right now. ....................................  
  
I can't help but smile to myself as the lone boy gets up to leave, content with the fact that he has a plan. He doesn't seem to realize that the plan isn't HIS at all. . . . 


	3. The Past and the Future

The Prophesied Mutant  
Chapter 2  
The Past and the Future  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews so far I appreciate them a lot. Just a quick bit of information on this chapter. Hex's earlier life is shown a bit more clearly, and one or two more characters will probably be introduced. Can't say which side they'll be on, that'll spoil the fun. Splendid Sweet, I've got a few original ideas already down on paper, but they're in script format and not quite completed yet. Expect to see at least one of them in the not too distant future. I'll also try to work on the grammar, lol. Part of that may be that I have no clue how to work with html, so all the ". . ." are spaced out, because in my other story, whenever I didn't space them they would show up as only one dot. Also, the words in all caps are actually supposed to be italic, but my ignorance in terms of html causes that also. And as far as the character watching the two brothers. . .I will tell you he's one of my own, and let you, and anyone else who wants to, decide for yourselves which side he's on. Cris-X: Hmm, well. . .Hex does have two sides to his personality, but I assure you, he's only got one whole personality. I probably wasn't clear enough with the writing, but those parts where the more evil sounding character was talking, that was his twin brother. Though your question is quite a good one. IS Hex capable of murder? And if so, what could push such a seemingly well-mannered, caring individual to such a thing? Only time will tell. . .  
  
Contrary to what Hex had assumed, the professor had not stopped trying to read his mind. In fact, the discovery of a challenge seemed to excite him a great deal, and Hex now had a session with him every morning. Not much really came of it, with the exception of a few headaches and the occasional swear word from the professor.  
  
For the next two weeks, Rogue and Hex continued to grow closer together. Of course, as these things always go, a roadblock was discovered, a roadblock by the name of Lauren Dennis.  
  
She had white hair, which was odd-and apparently, exotic-that was normally let to hang to about her mid-back. She was tall, about 5'11", but was most definitely NOT lanky. She had a pretty face, pale skin, and very long legs. She was never without tight clothing, and had the obvious "sexy girl" walk that captured every male eye within a ten-mile radius.  
  
Her powers were quite simply control over electricity. She could create bolts of it and charge herself up with it. Yet, that wasn't the reason she was quickly nicknamed "Livewire." Her personality was what got her that one.  
  
She was energetic and flirtatious, and apparently, she'd chosen Hex as the guy she wanted. Which, of course, didn't matter to him at all. He was with the person he wanted, and he certainly wasn't interested in a girl that had obviously been around the block a few times.  
  
Apparently, Rogue didn't see it that way. She could understand the girl making a mistake once or twice, but after Hex straightened her out, there was no possible way the girl could've kept it up. So, she was left with choosing between one of two things: Either Hex HADN'T straightened her out, or he had talked to her about it and decided to ENCOURAGE her instead.  
  
Thus, that is where the roadblock comes in.  
  
So that is why, on a Friday night a week and a half after Lauren walked into the school, Hex was left sitting at a McDonalds, across from Kurt and Bobby, his head in his hands. "Ugh. . .I can't believe this. I'm surprised she hasn't dumped me already."  
  
"Don't talk that way my friend," Kurt replied, munching on a fry.  
  
"Yeah, she's just jealous," Bobby, added.  
  
"What's to be jealous of? The girl was obviously the town bike, and even if she wasn't, she still doesn't hold a candle to Rogue."  
  
"Have you told her that," questioned Kurt.  
  
"More times than I can count." There was a pause, and then Bobby gulped down some soda.  
  
"She'll get over it," he replied, letting an appreciative glance fall on the Pepsi. Hex waited for him to say more, but nothing was forthcoming. Eventually he realized Bobby was finished and he sighed deeply.  
  
"Yeah, that helps," he shot back sarcastically. And then, seeing a flyer being posted on the window, he had an idea. He leapt out of his seat and bolted outside; his two friends found him gazing at the flyer like Einstein must have gazed at the newly completed Theory of Relativity. Bobby leaned over to see what it said and laughed.  
  
"Dude, a heavy metal concert? You really think Rogue will be into that kinda thing?"  
  
"Man, it isn't for her to come with me. I need time to unwind, and what better place is there?" Bobby nodded in agreement.  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"You guys want to come with me?"  
  
"I'm always up for a little fun," Kurt replied. "Can I bring Kitty?" Hex shrugged.  
  
"If you want." Hex turned his gaze to Bobby. "How 'bout you, Iceberg?"  
  
". . .I don't know why, but yeah. When is it?" Hex turned to find the information on the flyer.  
  
"Let's see. . .it's tonight."  
  
"I guess we missed the ticket deadline," Bobby mumbled, disappointed.  
  
"Nah, it says you can just come in."  
  
"Who's playing," Kurt asked, trying to get a look over the taller boy's shoulder.  
  
"Just some local bands," Hex replied.  
  
"Heavy metal, punk, emo," Bobby asked.  
  
"Says heavy metal," Hex said approvingly.  
  
"Heavy metal man," Bobby asked.  
  
"All the way," Hex replied, smiling.  
  
"I wouldn't have guessed," Kurt replied.  
  
"I would," rang a seductively smoky voice, and Hex grimaced.  
  
"Evening Lauren," he said with a sad sigh, letting his head smack against the window.  
  
"So, do you have a date yet, Firebird," she practically cooed.  
  
"No, and I don't intend to have one," he snapped back.  
  
"Oooh, feisty. Well then, I guess Bobby'll just have to-"  
  
"No," Bobby returned quickly.  
  
"But Iceman, why not?"  
  
"First of all, because you KNOW you're not supposed to use our codenames in a public place like this," Bobby shot back. "And second of all, because you're only REALLY going to get Hex in even MORE trouble with Rogue, and I watch out for my friends."  
  
"Well then Kurt-"  
  
"I'm taking Kitty," Kurt stated, cutting her off.  
  
"What, none of you are willing to take little old me out on a date?"  
  
"That's about the size of it," Hex replied.  
  
"Sounds right to me," Bobby added.  
  
"I'm already dating Kitty," Kurt stated matter-of-factly. She simply scoffed at them all and walked off.  
  
"Well, that went well," Bobby, joked.  
  
"If only Rogue had been here to see it," Hex said, shaking his head. "More than likely Lauren'll spread the rumor that I said I just wanted to get some advice on how to handle a girl like her from other guys. Then I'll REALLY be deep in it." Kurt clapped him on the back.  
  
"The rigors of dating, my friend." Hex laughed.  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder whether it's really even worth it." ....................................  
  
Upon returning to the mansion, Hex decided to take a nap so that he wouldn't be tired during the concert.  
  
That was probably a bad decision.  
  
"Alright, where the hell am I," Hex mumbled, looking around at what appeared to be a castle throne room. "And what in the blazes am I wearing," he asked, shocked. Silver robes with golden runes sewn in on the edges of the hood and sleeves hung about him.  
  
"In your throne room, Milord," replied a voice from behind. "And you're wearing the robes you always wear to these things Milord. Politics demands it, you always say."  
  
"Uh. . .I'm a King?" The voice was now on his left.  
  
"Of course Milord, what else would you be?"  
  
"Well, I could tell you, but you probably wouldn't believe me."  
  
"WELL, BOY. YOU SEEM TO HAVE KEPT YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR ABOUT ALL THIS." The booming voice spoke from everywhere around him, and Hex began spinning about, bringing his fists up.  
  
"Yeah, well that's because it's an ever-so RESILIENT sense of humor. And a good one, too."  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE, BOY?"  
  
"I'm guessing. . .a castle?"  
  
"CORRECT. WHERE?"  
  
"Man, I don't know! You're the one that sounds like he's seeing everything!"  
  
"A GOOD ANSWER. INDEED I SEE EVERYTHING."  
  
"Hey, um. . .Jean told me about this Uatu guy-"  
  
"I AM NO WATCHER!" The ground practically shook at this exclamation. Hex held his hands up defensively and slowly spun around in a circle.  
  
"Hey, ok, ok. You're not a Watcher. I was just checking man, geez."  
  
"YOU ARE NOT AFRAID."  
  
"Bingo. I figure, right now you're just a voice. A big, scary voice, but still only a voice."  
  
"YOU'RE MISUNDERSTANDING WAS AN EASY ONE. I APOLOGIZE FOR MY OVERREACTION."  
  
"See, now that's better. Politeness. And hey, it's no big deal. From what I understand, Uatu is a pretty shriveled up guy. Can't say I'd want to be mistaken for him either."  
  
"HAH. YOUR JEST IS ENTERTAINING." With a lack of anything better to say, Hex simply said what he would normally say in that situation.  
  
"Thank you." He shrugged. "So, what, this is the past? And you've lived this past, so you can see all of it?"  
  
"PRECISELY."  
  
"Could you show some of it to me?"  
  
"I SUPPOSE. WHAT DO YOU WISH TO SEE?"  
  
"Well, I guess I don't really need to see as much as hear. Why am I here?"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU WERE HERE BEFORE."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"IT IS A CONCEPT MOST CONVENTIONAL PEOPLE SCOFF AT, BUT YOU WERE ONCE THIS KING."  
  
"What, um. . .what land did I rule?"  
  
"A LAND BEFORE LEGENDS," the voice replied.  
  
"Um. . .can you give me anything besides that rather clichéd line?"  
  
"HUMANS, AND MUTANTS FOR THAT MATTER, BELIEVE THAT BEFORE RECORDED HISTORY THERE WERE SAVAGES AND PRIMATES."  
  
"Cavemen and gorillas. Right." Hex paused before continuing, thinking about how to phrase his question. "Are you saying that such a belief is incorrect?"  
  
"YOU ARE LIVING PROOF OF THAT."  
  
"So I ruled a nation that existed before recorded history?"  
  
"YES."  
  
"So. . .wait, that would make me. . . ."  
  
"CORRECT. THE FIRST MUTANT."  
  
"What about that Apocalypse guy that the X-Men faced?"  
  
"EN SABAH NUHR WAS THE FIRST MUTANT IN RECORDED HISTORY. PLEASE TRY TO REMEMBER THAT YOU CAME BEFORE RECORDED HISTORY, AND THEREBY, BEFORE HIM."  
  
"So. . .I'm older than Apocalypse?"  
  
"NOT PHYSICALLY. NOT RIGHT NOW, AT LEAST. BUT SPIRITUALLY, YES. YOUR SOUL IS FAR OLDER THAN HIS."  
  
"But he was a God! Set!"  
  
"AND YOU WERE A GOD AMONG GODS." That simple statement shook Hex to his very core. "OUR TIME HAS RUN OUT. YOU MUST WAKE." The castle started to fade.  
  
"Wait," Hex shouted. "Who are you?" The last thing he heard, the last thing before waking, was the booming voice giving him one word.  
  
"YOU." ....................................  
  
"Hex, wake up hunny, wake up." Rogue's voice was the first thing Hex heard upon awakening, and without even opening his eyes, he thrust his arms out and grabbed her around the waist, burying his head in her stomach gently. "It's okay baby, it's ok. I dunno what happened to ya, but Ah'm here."  
  
"En. . . ."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Rogue, I. . .oh gods, what's happening to me?" Rogue noted the use of the plural, but knew now wasn't the time. She just sank down next to Hex and whispered comforting things to the obviously petrified youth.  
  
It was going to be a long night. ....................................  
  
"Ah don't know what's wrong with him Professor, he just went to take a nap and started mumblin' and tossin' around. Ah went in to see if he was okay, and he was too scared ta tell me what happened." The Professor considered this and then turned his head to Hex, who was sitting silently to Rogue's immediate right.  
  
"Hex, this is the Professor. Can you hear me?" Hex gave a brief nod. "Ok. At least we know you're still here with us. Now, tell me. Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
"No," Hex stated.  
  
"You didn't," The Professor asked, wondering what could have done this to him in his sleep.  
  
"Real."  
  
"What was?"  
  
"It was real."  
  
"The nightmare?"  
  
"Not a nightmare."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"You?"  
  
"En Sabah Nuhr."  
  
"Apocalypse," Rogue asked, shocked.  
  
"Legends," Hex stated firmly.  
  
"Legends. . .what do you mean by that," questioned the Professor. Hex seemed to snap back to reality then, and gave himself a shake.  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it." The Professor and Rogue glanced at each other in concern but let him leave.  
  
"Now. . .did you tell him Apocalypse's real name?"  
  
"Nah, Ah didn't. Ah assumed you did. He prob'ly coulda guessed the name."  
  
"A name like that? I doubt it." The Professor sighed. "No, something happened to him while he was asleep. I just wish I could find out what." ....................................  
  
Well, this is turning out better than I expected. Who would've thought the boy would've started having the dreams so soon?  
  
Well, I did, but that's beside the point. I'm a special case.  
  
Poor kid. I wish I could save him the trouble, but it'd mess things up. He needs this for his own good.  
  
So how come I feel so damned guilty about doing it?  
  
It's not like I can help it. He has to see. He has to see why everything that's about to happen to him is necessary. And I have to show him. I thought I had more time; maybe some time to figure out a way around what has to come next.  
  
I was wrong. I'm out of time. And that means Hex, as cold as it sounds, is out of luck. ....................................  
  
So, with the damage between Rogue and Hex repaired (at least temporarily) he decided to ask her if she wanted to go with him to the concert. Surprisingly enough, she wanted to, and it was only partially because of the concern she still felt for him.  
  
Bobby found a girl to hang out with at the concert, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
Kurt, of course, brought Kitty. Hex and Bobby found themselves both thinking the same thing as he snuggled with her in the back seat. 'That boy is whipped.'  
  
It was what happened after the concert that none of them could've expected. ....................................  
  
I guess it's time. I really don't want to do this, especially since he's got others with him, but I'm out of time. He needs to see. The others. . .I can't help that.  
  
So, all I've got to do is open this portal here, and. . .bingo! ....................................  
  
Hex and Rogue were walking hand in hand, both enjoying the warmth that action caused.  
  
Bobby was walking with his arm around the waist of the girl he'd met at the concert, a girl by the name of Christina.  
  
Kurt was thinking about how he could mimic the romantic gestures of the other two boys and not seem like he's copying off of their actions.  
  
All of them were taken by surprise, however, when suddenly something that could only be described as an energy vortex appeared and sucked them all in. In fact, they were caught so completely unawares that none of them even had the chance to let what had just happened register before the vortex closed behind them. ....................................  
  
"Is everyone ok," Hex asked immediately, completely ignoring the trickle of blood that was dripping down the right side of his head. He stood on craggy, rocky, blasted, scorched ground, with the remnants of what looked like buildings all around him. Roads were torn up, there were enormous craters in the ground, and here and there Hex could see the skeletal remains of trees. Fires burned in some of the ruined buildings and on some of the trees.  
  
"Ah'm fine," Rogue grumbled, standing up and only staying that way with Hex's help.  
  
"Still ok here," Bobby groaned, "but I REALLY want to talk to whoever made that thing." Christina was checking a bloody gash on his arm, mostly unharmed except for a bloodstain on her lower right leg.  
  
"As do I, mein fruend," mumbled Kurt as he shakily limped over to one of the skeletal trees, favoring his right leg and helping Kitty stand.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," said a deep but familiar voice from the tree that Kurt was leaning on, "but it was necessary." Hex spun to face the tree.  
  
"Who are you?!" In response, the man jumped down from the tree, and left everyone gaping in shock.  
  
The man had long, shoulder length orangeish-red hair. He was about 5'11" tall and muscular. He had on a pair of dark cargo pants that looked well worn, and a plain tan sleeveless shirt that was slightly faded. He had a cybernetic panel on his right forearm, and there were guns strapped to his back and sides. A shotgun and an assault rifle were strapped to his back, two handguns were holstered on his wrists, and a submachine gun hung at his right side. A portion of his upper right leg was cybernetic.  
  
Oddly enough, none of that disturbed them nearly as much as his eyes. Or lack thereof. Instead of eyes, the man had flames raging in his eye sockets.  
  
His hair had fallen and covered half his face, but they didn't need to see the other half to identify the man. Hex stepped forward slowly and reached out a hand, poking the exposed side of the man's face. "You're. . .me." The man whipped back his hair and the other half of his face was exposed. Now there was no question.  
  
"Yes. I am you," the man replied. "But you should call me Wildfire." He gestured at the others. "I'm sorry for bringing you here," and he paused, nodding to Rogue, as if to say 'especially you' and continued, "but there was no other way. I had to show you," he pointed to Hex, "what was going to happen."  
  
"What do you mean? Happen to me?" Wildfire laughed and shook his head.  
  
"No. I needed to show you what's going to happen to the world." Hex blinked.  
  
"What. . .what happened here," he asked. "Or will happen, or. . .whatever. Was it En Sabah Nuhr?"  
  
"No. Apocalypse has been destroyed."  
  
"How," Bobby blurted.  
  
"There is a realm here now, a realm called Oblivion. Anyone who is killed while a mark is on them will be sent there, never to return."  
  
"Where are we," Christina asked.  
  
"This place was once called Philadelphia."  
  
"Oh man," Hex mumbled. "Look, maybe you should just tell us the entire situation."  
  
"That will take a while. Hold on a moment, I'll get us a vehicle." Wildfire raised his right arm and began typing something on the panel.  
  
"Hey, Wildfire. You find the kid?" Bobby paled considerably.  
  
"That sounds like me," he mumbled. Wildfire nodded.  
  
"It is." He laughed at Bobby's frightened look. "Don't worry. You've got it good, my friend." He glanced at Hex. "You, not so much."  
  
"What about me," Kurt asked.  
  
"You're married to Kitty and are raising two children in California, both mutants."  
  
"And me," Christina asks.  
  
"You're power should manifest about an hour after I send you back. You'll go to the mansion and go on to become Lioness. You and Bobby are both still part of the X-Men."  
  
"The X-Men are still around," Kitty blurted.  
  
"Not the X-Men you remember, mostly. Cyclops, Jean, and Beast are all dead. There are people that come along soon, by the names of Colossus and Angel and Thunderbird. They're all dead as well." Wildfire paused and surveyed them all. "There are others dead as well." Hex had a sinking feeling that he had read the underlying tone in his future self's voice. The panel on Wildfire's arm blared to life in something that sounded very much like a warning alarm. He immediately unholstered the two handguns on his wrists. "Shit." He tapped on the panel with the butt of the gun in his left hand and roared into it, "Bobby, get that damn evac down here NOW! We've got Mutant Hunters coming in quick!"  
  
"Moving as fast as we can boss," Bobby roared back through the panel.  
  
"Boss," Rogue asked. "You run th' show? What happened ta th' Professor?" Wildfire simply shook his head.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Yes," Bobby persisted. "We do." Wildfire sighed.  
  
"Alright, but not right now. I've gotta concentrate on getting us outta this mess," Wildfire replied. "Those Mutant Hunters are getting mighty close. I may have to cut loose." He looked at the others. "Christina, you might want to go hide. You don't have your powers yet, but these things'll recognize it in you and toast you. Rogue, watch her. The rest of you, back me up if I need it."  
  
"Hey, how do we know we can trust you," Hex asked, feeling stupid about asking a man that was essentially the same person that. Wildfire smiled.  
  
"Kid, I guess you don't know. You've just gotta follow your gut."  
  
"You mean heart?" Wildfire's face clouded for a moment.  
  
"Not yet. Right now I mean gut."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby chose that moment to tap Hex on the shoulder.  
  
"You hear that?" They all paused to listen, and then Wildfire let out a whooping yelp.  
  
"Good ol' Iceberg, always coming through in the end!" He noticed Bobby's disgruntled look and laughed. "Some things never change, kiddo."  
  
"So hey, where is the, um. . .other me," Bobby asked.  
  
"Just wait. You always did have to make one helluva entrance." And then, suddenly, what looked like a jeep the size of a large van came flying off of a nearby cliff and pulled to a stop scant inches from Wildfire. He swung open a huge back door and gestured for everyone to get inside. "Alright, all aboard!" He glanced at his panel. "This train ain't got too long, so move it along there kiddies!" The six of them didn't argue, and when all of them were in, Wildfire slammed the door and hopped into the front.  
  
"Hope you know what you're doing," mumbled the future Bobby's voice from the driver seat. ....................................  
  
"You really shouldn't have brought them," future Bobby was stating in a conference room. The room was located in the new headquarters for the X- Men, a low-key abandoned mansion just outside of New York City. "I understand bringing the younger you, but man, you shouldn't have brought the others."  
  
"Hey! I kind of like having this chance to see the future," young Bobby interrupted. "I mean, at least I know what happens so I can help deal with it."  
  
"Agreed," Kurt added, with Kitty and Christina both nodding their heads in confirmation. Wildfire turned to face his younger self.  
  
"And what do you think, kiddo," Wildfire asked his younger self. Hex spoke slowly, obviously trying to maintain a civil demeanor and only partially succeeding.  
  
"I think perhaps you could've waited a bit longer, at least until we split up to go to bed." Wildfire sighed.  
  
"Well, I would've done that, but you weren't going to bed alone." Rogue and Hex looked at each other. "Don't worry, it was a mutual idea. You both wanted it, you did it, and you never had any regrets about doing it. But my point was, you understand now why that wouldn't have worked. And something monumental is going down in this time period early tomorrow morning, so we're working on a rather tight schedule."  
  
"Well that won't matter anyway, because judging by the appearance of this world, you're trying to keep this future from ever happening, right?"  
  
"This is going to take some explaining, and after early tomorrow morning, that isn't possible any longer." Hex considered this.  
  
"Alright, I see your point." He sat back in his chair, one leg hanging over the right arm. "So explain."  
  
"Alright." Wildfire paused, pressing a few buttons on his panel, and a screen behind him hummed to life. He stepped aside to give the kids a clear view.  
  
The images that played across the screen were truly horrific. Masses of people running in panic, Sentinels being blown up, the creation of the realm of Oblivion, the death of Magneto by one of his own children, the death of Charles Xavier by a boy that looked exactly like Hex but wasn't. Cities being leveled, burned, or flat out destroyed. The death of Scott Summers and Jean Grey, at the hand of a panicked Sinister, who believed that if he couldn't have the Summers genes, no one would, the resulting death of Sinister by the boy that looked like Hex. The death of Beast and a man that Wildfire pointed out was Colossus. Wolverine leaving the mansion, followed by the death of the man that simply HAD to be Angel by Apocalypse, and the resulting final destruction of Apocalypse by Wildfire himself. Thunderbird and Wildfire fighting side by side, and then another image of Thunderbird and Wildfire fighting against each other, and Wildfire finally killing Thunderbird. Wildfire and a futuristic Iceman with spikes and spires of ice jutting out from his body fighting Magneto's children, and finally winning. And finally, an altered version of the boy that looked like Hex sitting smugly on a throne, ordering people around. The next image is the most terrible of all.  
  
Most of Earth's remaining cities were destroyed in powerful fires. People screamed, people died, and people cried. The video ended, and the screen shut off. Wildfire waited a few moments before speaking, to let all of what the kids had just seen sink in. He opened his mouth, but Hex cut him off. "That was. . .that was the most horrible thing I've ever seen." He sighed. "I knew my brother was capable of a lot, but that. . .that just never even. . . ." Wildfire nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Neither did I. To be honest, we don't know what happened. He just suddenly gained all this power, and he used it to take out most of the Earth. There are three American cities left. Los Angeles, believe it or not. New York. And Dallas, though Dallas is in question." He sighed and plopped down into the chair at the head of the table. "Here's how things are: Los Angeles is where you and Kitty live, Kurt. You've got yourself a little team there that manages to defend the place. Same with New York, they've got us. Dallas. . .Dallas didn't like mutants. They held out until the very end, maintaining a law that prevented mutants from living there. When they finally realized they needed mutants to defend the city, it was really too late. There aren't enough, and it'll probably fall."  
  
"To who," Bobby asked, his voice hoarse from the sheer shock and horror of it all. Wildfire chuckled.  
  
"Take your pick: The Mutant Hunters, the Sentinels, Black Flame, The Hellfire Club, the. . .well, let's just say a whole lot of people." He glanced at Hex. "Black Flame is what our brother has taken to calling himself."  
  
"I figured," Hex replied. "He always was one for melodramatic names."  
  
"Amen to that," Wildfire shot back. "So, that's pretty much how it is. The majority of the populace no longer hates mutants. Of course, without mutants, the majority of the populace wouldn't be living, so that makes sense. Of course, with Black Flame ruler of pretty much everything, anyone who says they hate mutants gets shot right on the streets. They leave the body, and most of the time someone'll come by and pick it up."  
  
"So, what is this guy? Like a mutant Hitler," Bobby asked. Hex immediately shook his head.  
  
"That's not our brother's style, is it Wildfire?" The older man shook his head.  
  
"Not by a long shot. Our brother enjoys letting people glimpse what they once had, and then taking it away, only to let them glimpse it once more. That way, he crushes the masses every day." Hex nodded.  
  
"So he hasn't changed."  
  
"Only physically."  
  
"Yeah, well, so have I. Apparently," Hex stated, and there was more than a hint of a question in his tone. Wildfire shrugged.  
  
"Things change," was all he said. Hex shrugged.  
  
"So, what are these Mutant Hunter things, anyway," Kurt asked.  
  
"They track us. Not only can they sense an active mutant gene, but any latent gene as well. Which is why Christina would've been in just as much hot water as the rest of us."  
  
"I'm really a mutant," she asked, just as a woman that looked like a cat- human hybrid strode into the room.  
  
"You sure are girl. And a formidable one, if I do say so myself." She was wearing casual clothes, a black shirt, and jeans, that sort of thing. She had a pelt of light yellow fur and a mane of blonde hair that stretched nearly to her waist. Shiny claws glinted on the end of her fingers. "Taught by the best."  
  
"Logan," Bobby chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, that's it." She paused, cocking her head. "Wow. It's weird to see you so young and smooth again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She means," a deeper voice replied, the future Bobby stepping into the conversation for the first time since his brief argument with Wildfire, "this." He pressed his watch and his human form dropped, revealing itself as a hologram to cover up his permanently iced over body. Spires and spikes of ice covered his body. The younger Bobby jumped back in shock.  
  
"Whoa! Ok, what the hell happened to you? I mean me. I mean-Oh, you know what I mean!"  
  
"That's not important right now." He smiled. "Our job here is done. It's time for you to go back."  
  
"But nothing got done," Hex said, confused.  
  
"On the contrary," Wildfire replied. "More got done here than you think."  
  
"How?" In response, Wildfire only smiled.  
  
"See ya around, kids. And Hex?" He paused, shook his head. "Never mind." Young Hex shot him a questioning glance, but Wildfire shook his head. He pulled a cigarette out of his right pocket, fished a lighter out of the other, and lit up as he began tapping things on his arm panel. The kids looked at him like he was crazy. "What? This kinda shit is draining on me; I need to calm my nerves." He laughed. "Before he left, Logan tried to turn me on to cigars. I smoke one occasionally, but I never took to 'em like he did. Cigarettes though, that's another matter entirely." An energy vortex opened before them, but this one didn't suck them in. "Now get goin' kids. You've got a lot of work ahead of ya, and some it's gonna be dirty." With that, the X-Men of the future pushed their younger counterparts into the energy vortex. ....................................  
  
"Well, guess things are gonna start getting ugly back then, huh," future Iceman asked.  
  
"Yeah," Wildfire said.  
  
"Guess it's time for you to go," Lioness replied.  
  
"Not yet. Can't let 'em know I'm behind 'em. Close the vortex, reopen it in about an hour or so."  
  
"Do you have a plan," Lioness asked. A haunted look crossed Wildfire's face and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Had one for a long, long time." ....................................  
  
"So," Rogue said, standing exactly as she had been before being sucked into the energy vortex. "Just what're we supposed ta do now?" Hex shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe make sure all that stuff doesn't happen?"  
  
"Probably," Bobby said, slight uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"And Ah don't want ta see ya start smokin'," Rogue added.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't do any harm. My body reacts, remember? I don't see how my lungs are any different. Though I've got to admit, cigarettes just don't seem right. All the really badass guys smoke cigars. I mean there's Logan, that Fury guy that came by the other night, even that Joe Fixit dude on the news last night." He nodded emphatically. "THAT'S what I'll do this time around." Rogue sighed.  
  
"Fine. But ya aren't smokin' anythin' around me, understand?"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied. "So, what say we all head back to the mansion? Yeah, you come along too Christina. I don't think Bobby would mind showing you around, would ya Iceberg?"  
  
"Y'know," Iceman stated, "that doesn't get any funnier." ....................................  
  
"Y'know," Iceman stated, "that doesn't get any funnier."  
  
"Sure it does, Icefishing." Wildfire blinked. "Ok, that one WAS just lame." He shrugged. They had waited almost two hours, to be certain that the younger versions of themselves weren't still hanging about.  
  
"Sure you want to do this buddy," Iceman asked.  
  
"Yeah," Wildfire replied. "I have to. I know that now."  
  
"Alright. I'll, uh. . .well, y'know."  
  
"Yeah, and I'll feel the same way," he said, and the pair hugged despite Iceman's spires and spikes.  
  
"You'd better not go and get yourself killed," Lioness said. "Whether you'll be preventing this future or not, I'll never forgive you if you do."  
  
"Don't worry Christina, I won't. Remember, someone would have to be trying very, VERY hard to kill me."  
  
"Yeah, well that just makes it go double." Wildfire laughed and embraced her. "I'll miss you for however long we're still here."  
  
"I'll never stop missing you all. And if you get the chance, tell Kurt and Kitty I'm gonna miss them too." Iceman clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Will do boss. Will do." He gestured at the energy vortex opening before them. "Now get going already, time waits for no man, even you." Hex nodded and headed towards the vortex. He stopped once more, his feet almost in the vortex, and looked back at two of his oldest friends. He hoped he was doing the right thing. If not, he may very well be dooming the world. And on that thought, he stepped forward and disappeared, reappearing where his younger self had been standing two hours before.  
  
"I'm really going to hate doing this to myself." 


	4. We Don't Need No Education

The Prophesied Mutant  
Chapter 3  
  
We Don't Need No Education  
  
Author's Note: Again, thanks for the reviews. If it weren't for them, I think this thing would die out like a lot of my other stories. Markmark261: Eep, sorry about that. I don't really read any DC, so I didn't know. You say his name was Metamorpho? Ouch. As for who the unknown villain is, sorry but I haven't really read all that much that included Emma. I like the character, but after I was 5 I drifted away from the X-Men a little bit and when I came back, the only thing I read with her in it (besides an issue of Ronin) was New X-Men. I don't really have a good enough feel for the character to write her correctly. However, I can promise Spider-Man, Hulk (several incarnations, including Savage, Gray, Mindless, possibly the Professor, and others). Iron Man (although he'll be a bit more like his Ultimate Marvel counterpart, because that's the sum of my experience with him) and Ghost Rider will make appearances as well. Possibilities at this point also include Blade (movie version, never read the comic) as well as a few of my original characters. Satori Blackthorn: Thank you muchly. I love conflicts like that. And don't worry, it only gets better. Without further ado, on with the show!  
  
Hex awoke the next morning and knew there was something odd. He was tense and nervous. Something was coming; he could feel it in his soul. And it wasn't necessarily a GOOD something. He slid out of bed, slipped on a bathrobe, and crept silently out of the room so as not to wake Rogue. He had no idea where he was going, but save for the fact that Rogue was in the room, he didn't want to stay there. So he wandered, until he found himself standing on one of the balconies, staring out at the landscape but seeing nothing.  
  
He didn't know how long he stood like that before he heard a gruff, slightly groggy voice from behind him. "Rough night kid?" That voice was unmistakably Logan's, and that was confirmed as the older man came into view and leaned against the left side of the rail.  
  
"I dunno Logan, I dunno."  
  
"Ya don't know," Logan asked quizzically.  
  
"I mean my night was great, especially-uh, nevermind." The right corner of Logan's mouth tipped up into a barely visible grin and he cocked his eyebrow. "Look, what I'm saying is that it was fine. I was asleep peacefully, and if I dreamed, I don't remember it now. Then all of a sudden I was up, and the nightmare started."  
  
"I'm not followin'."  
  
"I just have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, the kind of feeling you get when you know something's coming, and you don't know what it is or how you know." Logan nodded.  
  
"That I follow." Hex shook his head.  
  
"Y'know, sometimes I wish the drinking age was lower. It's my experience that things like these are best discussed over alcohol." He blinked in surprise, realizing what he'd just said, and added quickly, "That is, my experience that I've heard from other people." Logan laughed.  
  
"Kid, I don't normally do this kinda thing, but I can tell somethin's got ya spooked. Ya get two beers an' my ear long enough ta explain it to me." Hex sighed.  
  
"It'll be a long story, and as Henry would say, 'It shirks quite a few laws of quantum mechanics.' Sure you're up for it?" Logan shrugged.  
  
"Why not? C'mon, we'll head back to my room. I doubt Chuck would want me gettin' ya drunk in front of other people."  
  
"The Professor probably doesn't want me getting drunk at all," Hex replied, laughing. "But I guess you figure that it wouldn't really stop me, considering he can't get inside my noggin', so I'd do it anyway, right? And that it's better to be supervised and chaperoned?"  
  
"Bingo." Hex shrugged.  
  
"Works for me." ....................................  
  
"Kid. . .I think I'm gonna need another one after that story." Hex held up his hands defensively and finished his second, and last, can of beer.  
  
"I told you that it was trippy."  
  
"Point. So yer sayin' that I leave the mansion?"  
  
"Yep. After pretty much everybody dies."  
  
"Well, ain't that a kick in the balls."  
  
"Damn right," Hex said, sighing.  
  
"Kid's got a mouth on him after all."  
  
"Never said I was a saint."  
  
"Never said ya did."  
  
"Touche."  
  
"Oh, hey. It's kinda ironic now, but Chuck told me earlier that we're gettin' a buncha new students in tomorrow." Hex chuckled.  
  
"Let's pretend I don't already know. What are their names?"  
  
"Well, lemme see if I remember this stuff right." Logan paused, thinking. "You've got Warren Worthington, the son of Nathaniel Worthington."  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Right. Then you've got Neal Sharra-"  
  
"Thunderbird."  
  
"Kid, that gets really annoyin', real fast." Hex simply shrugged. "Fine, fine. Then you've got Piotr Rasputin."  
  
"Colossus."  
  
"Uh-huh. And the last one-"  
  
"There's another one?"  
  
"Yeah kid, now lemme finish. The last one's name is Jubilation Lee." Hex was silent for a few long moments before uttering one word.  
  
"Crap." ....................................  
  
"Somethin' wrong? She make a big mess o' the future or somethin'?"  
  
"No, I just happen to know that tornado of a teenager." Hex wasn't sure what to do. If he'd had his clothes on, he'd have been out the door already. Alas, he only had on a pair of boxer shorts and a bathrobe.  
  
"That bad, eh?"  
  
"That bad. And Logan, she happens to like guys like you." Logan coughed up a bit of the beer he'd had in his mouth, eliciting quite a few laughs from his drinking partner.  
  
"That was a dirty joke kid."  
  
"Your reaction was funny, but I'm not joking." Logan sighed.  
  
"Great. Just flamin' great." He sighed. "Alright, we're both probably gonna need late night strolls fer a while, so what say we just do this every night?" Hex shrugged.  
  
"Fine with me, as long as nobody else finds out," Hex said, extending his hand.  
  
"Ya've got yerself a deal." Logan shook the younger man's hand firmly. Oddly enough, it felt more like he was shaking an equal's hand. "Oh, the Lee girl's s'posed ta get here soon. Took the earliest flight." Hex sighed.  
  
"Great. So, since we're the only ones up, we get to be the welcoming committee." He shook his head, standing up to wait by the front door. "I should've just stayed in bed. . . ." ....................................  
  
So Hex and Logan waited at the entrance for Jubilation Lee, unsuspecting of what was about to happen. After all, why would they be? Besides the storm, everything was peaceful and calm.  
  
Unfortunately, that didn't last. There was a shattering of glass and explosions, and people dressed like commandos stormed into the mansion, either through broken windows or holes in the walls and roof. Logan popped his claws, but Hex held an arm out to stop him from attacking. "Let's try the civil way first," he whispered. He held up his hands defensively, like a bank robber the police had caught, and slowly began walking towards the commandos. "Hey, easy. We can talk about this."  
  
"Shut up mutie!"  
  
"Look, why don't we just sit down-"  
  
"Don't move!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Now just tell me what this is about."  
  
"We're going to kill you all."  
  
"I'm sorry, but that is something none of us will allow."  
  
"Like you have a choice!" The commando that had been speaking laughed. "We've got six guys in every bedroom, more in those little secret rooms. You've got no chance." Hex's face suddenly twisted in fear.  
  
"Rogue!" The commando practically died of laughter.  
  
"The pretty one with the white locke of hair? Yeah, we've got six guys in there too. Too bad they can't touch her, too." Anger lit up Hex's face.  
  
"You sick fuck."  
  
"Watch your mouth."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To kill you all." He paused, cocked his head. "As a matter of fact, that white haired girl is about to go."  
  
"NO!!!" But it was too late. The gunshot was clearly heard throughout the mansion. Hex stood there, breathing heavily, and the temperature of the room slowly began to rise. The commando pointed his gun at the boy.  
  
"Don't even think about using your powers." Hex's eyes opened, and flames burned there.  
  
"Try and stop me." The commando laughed and fired his gun. A flame shot out of Hex's palm and the bullet was taken care of.  
  
"Shit." Hex chuckled.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." He smiled. "By the way, you might want to check out the bottom of your pants." Sweat was pouring down everyone's body. The commandos looked at their pants. Suddenly the bottom of them caught fire. "Good-bye, fuckers. I hope you have fun in hell." And then, with a shriek of insane, pain filled rage, Hex lit every single commando in the room ablaze. He then began walking towards the stairs, unconcerned with the dying screams of the human murderers. And the scariest part of it all?  
  
He enjoyed doing it. ....................................  
  
The carnage continued, as every gun in the mansion was superheated to the point of melting. "No more mutants will be hurt," he said, and somehow, his voice could be heard in every room of the mansion. "All humans on the premises will die. Do not bother fighting, you will only make your death worse, I guarantee you." And gradually he went, touching every door in the mansion, and the men there died. The ones stationed in the hallways simply lit up like torches.  
  
Hex snapped out of his reverie as he neared his room, the last place on his tour. "Please, please be alive," he mumbled, even as tears began to slide down his face. Bobby stood in the doorway. Hex stopped and inclined his head in a way that said 'Is she. . .?' Bobby simply nodded. Hex's face grew cold and he shoved Bobby, hard. Bobby recoiled and quickly had to put out his shirt.  
  
"Hex, control yourself!" Hex ignored his friend, simply walking into his room, pale as a ghost, tears falling in rivers. He ran to Rogue, cradled her now dead body in his arms. He cried for hours upon hours, so long that he lost track of time. But finally, with students cleaning up bodies and the Professor headed down to his room, he stood up and turned, seeing Bobby still there.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"You can't leave, not now."  
  
"Bobby, I killed those murderers. I killed them in a very painful manner." Bobby had nothing to say to that. "And it wasn't because I had to. It was because I wanted to. I enjoyed it." He sighed. "But most of all, I have to leave because I can no longer believe what the Professor believes. How can I, when this happens? I'm sorry Bobby, but I have to go." ....................................  
  
From the bushes outside the mansion, Wildfire shook his head. 'It had to be done' he thought to himself. 'So why do I feel so bad about doing it?' ....................................  
  
Hex didn't stay to say hello to Jubilation Lee before he left. The last anyone saw of him was a shadowy outline, pack slung over his backing, singing the words, "We don't need no education."  
  
Something he was truly beginning to believe.  
  
Author's Note 2: Short chapter, and kind of corny and rushed, but things will be kicking into gear very soon. Don't worry. R&R, as always. 


End file.
